Leneru
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •Ficlet• Neru, ça fait Len à l'envers. S'ils l'ont remarqué, ils font comme si de rien n'était. Léger Neru/Len.


**A/N : **Ficlet... Moins de 1000 mots, plus de 100. Un léger Len X Neru.

J'ai pleuré en écoutant _For A Dead Girl_, de Yuyoyuppe ft Miku. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de renahhchen.

Alors, j'ai écrit ça, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec _For A Sick Boy_. C'est juste parce que Neru m'émeut, parce que je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Et que j'aime son_ Kemono no Uta_. Qui m'a d'ailleurs inspirée.

Je la vois comme ça Neru : amère. Et amoureuse de Len. Qui ne peut pas vraiment être mise en couple avec lui puisque le _shota_ est prisé par tout le monde. Délinquante. Langage familier. Langue de vipère. Ennemie de Miku. Mais amère.

***Paru Café**

* * *

La réalisation la fige sur place.

Elle garde le feutre en main, alors que tout le monde s'agite autour d'elle, se lançant des piques, ou flirtant.

Ses yeux dorés fixent le papier d'un air neutre, mais elle n'arrive pas à détacher le regard des caractères noirs. Elle renifle un instant, goûte l'air de sa langue, comme un animal. Et comme un animal contrit, elle recule, ses longues mèches orangées cachant ses prunelles miel d'or.

Elle ferme la porte si doucement, que personne ne semble se rendre compte de son départ. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et ouvre son téléphone, fait défiler les numéros, s'arrête sur le contact qui l'intéresse. Elle appuie sur le bouton « appel » et s'éloigne du tumulte du salon, se dirige vers la cage d'escalier, respire l'air frais tout en écoutant les tonalités familières, mais toujours si irritantes.

Enfin, il décroche. Elle espère.

- Dell ? demande-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moi.

Elle reconnaît la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Je te le passe, attends, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail…

- C'est bon, Haku. J'attendrais une prochaine fois.

Elle marque une courte pause.

- Tu es sobre ?

- O-oui. Dell avait besoin de moi.

- Hm. Tâche de le rester jusqu'à demain.

- Je vais essayer.

- Bye.

- Bonne nuit, Neru.

Le jeu de mot la fait sourire, parce qu'Akita Neru, ça veut bien dire, « je m'ennuie, je vais me coucher. » Elle raccroche, glisse son Motorola dans la poche de sa jupe, enjambe la rampe d'escalier et saute. Avec une vivacité édifiante, Neru sort de l'immeuble comme un ninja, s'engouffre dans la noirceur, contemple le ciel noir et opaque, teinté d'orange, pollué par les lumières urbaines. Après dix minutes de marche, elle arrive dans le quartier chaud. Par précaution, elle sort son katana de nulle part et marche à travers les loubards qui prennent du bon temps au coin des rues.

Une main lui agrippe le bras soudainement. D'un geste vif, Neru tire son sabre de son fourreau, prête à menacer l'importun qui ose la toucher, mais elle s'arrête et se fige, la lame à deux millimètres à peine du nez rose de…

Len.

Kagamine.

Elle recule de deux pas, secouée. Vocifère. Si fort qu'une vingtaine de têtes se tourne vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Deux grosses larmes jaillissent des yeux azurins du garçon et roule sur ses joues. Prise au dépourvu, Neru balbutie. Len renifle, la poitrine secouée de sanglots.

- J-je…je suis perdu…

Elle reste bouche bée pendant au moins une vingtaine de secondes, puis, remarquant les regards fixes, elle s'écrie :

- Qu'es'vous r'gardez, hein ? Allez, circulez y'a rien à voir !

Sans même attendre de réaction, elle empoigne le gamin de quatorze ans et l'emmène quelque part.

* * *

Ils sont dans une sorte de motel, un peu miteux. Dans la salle de bains, Neru se met nue, examine son reflet. Ses cheveux lâchés roulent dans son dos. Ses mains manucurées caressent son ventre, où des cicatrices se sont inscrites sur la peau. Elle frissonne : ces cicatrices, elle sait qui les a faites. Elle ne veut pas y repenser.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit là ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui en particulier ?

D'un geste hésitant, elle s'empare de son katana (ce qui prouve sa nervosité. Akita Neru ne tremble jamais quand elle prend une arme), pose le métal froid contre sa gorge.

Un roulement de poignet, et la vie s'échappera de son corps.

La lame affûtée glisse sur ses cheveux, en coupant quelques uns au passage. Si elle se coupe les cheveux courts, elle ressemblera à Rin… Est-ce qu'il la regardera ?

Neru secoue la tête, se morigène pour sa stupidité. Elle se rhabille, va dans la chambre. Len est assis, presque assoupi, la tête contre l'accoudoir. Elle s'assoit en face de lui, les jambes croisées.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Sa voix la surprend. Elle rêvait ? En tout cas, il l'a tirée de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu t'es perdu ?

Il ricane, se gratte la joue.

- Je suis parti à ta poursuite. Réponds, je t'en prie.

- J'ai plein de raisons. Je n'aime pas Miku, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais pour son anniversaire.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Ses yeux bleus se plongent dans les siens d'or fondu. Elle frissonne. Il sait qu'elle a un petit faible pour lui, en abuse, le chien. Elle grogne, se résout à dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

- Non, je ne suis pas sûre… Oh, et puis, ferme-la.

Il sourit. Prends une feuille pliée en six de sa poche. Dessus sont écrits les caractères composant les noms des invités à la fête.

Neru le voit griffonner quelque chose. Se tord le cou pour voir ce qu'il écrit.

Il écrit _Neru_ en katakanas.

- J'ai remarqué que _Neru_, en katakanas, ça fait _Len_ à l'envers.

Un silence accueille ses paroles. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue, le regarde, rougit.

- J'avais remarqué aussi, tout à l'heure.

- Et ça te gêne ?

- Non, enfin…si.

- Pourquoi tu ne me montres jamais tes sentiments, Neru ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Beaucoup de gens m'en empêcheraient.

Il sourit amèrement, met ses mains sur son visage.

- J'en suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé, murmure-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, elle dit.

Mais au fond, ça l'est.

_Neru_, ça fait _Len_ à l'envers.

Elle aurait bien aimé être son miroir.


End file.
